


Screaming Is My Form Of Stress Relief

by TrinityRain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, drabble from a tumblr prompt, it's up to you, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: marinette relieves stress in a slightly unconventional way and it attracts the attention of a certain feline superhero





	Screaming Is My Form Of Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little drabble that i wrote from a tumblr prompt from a while ago. i forgot to post it, so here it is now!

Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed and screamed and screamed again. And when she was tired of screaming, she screamed some more. She was just so tired. Tired of life and responsibility. Tired of putting up with awful attitudes, both in and out of the mask. Sometimes, she wondered why she was chosen as Ladybug. She can barely handle normal life and she has to also juggle the responsibilities of a superhero. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the railing of her balcony.

“Long time no see.”

Marinette opened her eyes and looked around to see Chat Noir next to her, baton in hand.

“I wish it were longer,” she grumbled.

"How you wound me-ow, princess!" Chat Noir put a gloved hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun and put her hands on her hips, frowning. "What do you want, Chat Noir?"

"Well, I was just swingin' around town, feline all happy and calm, when I heard screams coming from this direction. Naturally, being a claw-esome superhero, I had to investigate fur-ther." Chat Noir grinned. "You in distress, fair damsel?"

Marinette folded her arms across her chest. "I am not in distress nor am I a damsel. Screaming is just my form of stress relief.”

Chat Noir immediately softened, his grin melting into a concerned smile. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly to face him.

"What's got you stressed, princess?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Just... everything. Life. Handling responsibilities. It's just all so stressful and there's a lot of pressure and," Marinette sighed again. "I don't know. Life is just really hard sometimes."

Chat Noir sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I get it. Life _is_ hard, especially when responsibilities start piling up."

Marinette was pleasantly surprised. She expected him to tell her about the bright side and that it could be worse. She expected him to be like everybody else and tell her that it wasn't the end of the world. She was tired of being told how little her problems were. She was tired of being told how her problems would pass. She knew that. She knew it all. But it never helps. What she wanted, what she needed, was for someone to feel her pain. Empathize with it. Tell her that yeah, it does suck. Sneak in a couple "it'll get better"s and it'd be fine. The best way for her to deal with emotion is to go through it. She doesn't need people squashing them. She needs to let them out.

And so, under the shimmer of the moon and stars, a superhero and a superhero in disguise stood together. Talking. Feeling. Empathizing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this little piece! make sure to let me know if you did! have a wonderful day! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


End file.
